narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuyumi Miyamoto
Fuyumi Miyamoto (冬美宮本, Miyamoto Fuyumi) was a chunin-level kunoichi from Amegakure. She went to Konoha with no memory at all. Later on, she joins the next generation Akatsuki. Background Fuyumi was born on August 26th in Amegakure. She was alone in the streets, it was raining. She started to cry, feeling helpless. She barely survived a couple years. Then, a boy named Arashi came an told her to come with him. He had orange hair, pale skin, and orange eyes. He looked really confident. He was an orphan like her. To survive, they stole food from shops. They quickly became friends. One day, they found another orphan on the streets of Ame. He was laying on the ground, looking like he was dying. His hair covered his eyes like he was hiding something. His name was Hitoshi. Fuyumi took a piece of bread from her bag and gave it to the boy. He came with them too. They were all completely unaware that they were all related. They started getting in trouble more, each time getting closer to getting caught. Then one day, they took Fuyumi hostage. They didn't get to her in time. They took her to Konoha, and leaving her with no memory. Personality Fuyumi is really level-headed and kind towards Arashi and Hitoshi. She can be pretty ignorant towards other people that she hasn't really trusted, sometimes going all 'rage mode' on them for no reason. Though, she usually is pretty quiet. Appearance In Next Gen Part I, Fuyumi is a average sized girl with dark blue hair, and amber eyes. She has 2 wooden hairsticks in her hair, with white beads hanging from them. She wears a blue-purple-white dress with white shoes. In Next Gen Part II, Fuyumi grows a considerable amount, and now wears the traditional Akatsuki robe. Fuyumi also has the power to use Rinnegan, but it drains a lot of chakra and can only be used for up to five minutes. Abilities In part I, Fuyumi was not really strong, always the weakest of her group. She was still really smart, but it never counted as much. In part II, Fuyumi 's strength grew a lot. Fuyumi usually used Paper Style, it being her strongest ninjutsu. She also occasionally uses her rinnegan, but it drains a lot of chakra, so it is at a last resort. She is also good at taijutsu, but she does not use it too often. She stinks at Genjutsu, always ranking last in it. Kekkei Genkai Paper style. I don't know if rinnegan would count, so I will leave that out. Status Part I I opened my eyes, looking around me. I did not remember anything, It was like my brain was a blank slate. I stood up, studying my surroundings. I was in a cherry blossom forest. My hair was messed up, and my clothes were dirty. I decided to walk around, hoping to remember something. Everyone walked passed me, staring. I quietly ignored them and kept walking. I finally reached the edge of the forest. Beyond the forest was a village. Everyone seemed to walk around happily, not having a care in the world. Most of all, they probably had an idea of what they were doing. Part II WIP Reference WIP Category:DRAFT